To date, the technical development of electric vehicles has focused primarily on front end power generation segment of these vehicles (e.g., the tuned engine/generator, batteries, controller and super cap). Limited attention has been given to the development of the back end power utilization segment (e.g., powered drive wheels, active suspension and camber).
For example, Protean (SOA) currently offers a sophisticated single speed electric drive wheel. While this drive wheel has some desirable features, it is also shock sensitive, expensive, and inefficient in both urban and highway duty cycles.